


Cast a Spell; I'm God.

by thiccjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Angst, Doctor/Patient, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Hospital Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjae/pseuds/thiccjae
Summary: Jung Jaehyun does not acknowledge the existence of emotions. Lee Taeyong is a psychiatrist promoted into the best mental hospital in Seoul. Fascinated by Jaehyun’s medical history, Doctor Taeyong is determined to find the answers to his patient’s questions.





	Cast a Spell; I'm God.

Doctor Taeyong was browsing through the medical records of his patients, when a guy with slightly messy chestnut dyed hair caught his attention. Seeing how he was assigned under Doctor Kun sparked his interest.

Taeyong had always been a good student with a heart of gold; as his mother would brag to her neighbors and coworkers. “No wonder he became a doctor” she would continue while sipping her warm tea elegantly; the polished pinky finger always up. “He cares so much about everyone’s mental health,” she sighed in gratitude. “have you heard how he talks to whoever he meets?”

“May I please ask for your allowance to take some of your precious time?” his mother’s best friend would always add with an eye roll, repeating what wers claimed to be Taeyong’s heartfelt words. “Are you sure your son isn’t an actor or something? Please stop adding so much pressure to his already tired shoulders and ours as well. We’ve heard this line like what-”

“Thousands of times now?” another woman, shining with high end clothes and expensive jewelry, exclaimed.

“It’s not my fault he’s better than any prince char-” her sentence, that she had memorized by heart from the number of times she’d said it, was cut off by the person she had been talking about the past half an hour. “Oh Taeyong, son, what news do you have for me today?”

Taeyong smiled at the other end of the line. He had finally been promoted to his dream hospital; XK Mental Health Hospital. As a psychiatrist, this was the best achievement a doctor could reach in Seoul. XK MHH had always been the number one hospital regarding mental health and the first to emancipate the population of South Korea about the importance of mental health. Through commercials and free monthly consultations with psychologists, they had gained the right reputation to start off better than other private institutions in the industry. Taeyong was determined to be one of the best doctors in the best mental hospital and his journey had just started.

Exhaling the tiredness of the day away, she took one of her high heels off and stared at another stressful element in her life. “Are you happy now?”

His mother cried in full delight as she informed her friends before congratulating her son. What great news for a mother! Her son would get paid more and give her mo- no. Her son had finally reached half of his dream. Right? Right. This was the correct lins of thought.

“Of course I am.” Taeyong’s voice hit the walls and bounced off to reach his mother, which screamed in return.

“How can dealing with inhumane, psychotic, scary animals make you happy? They’ll eat you alive one day! You’ll become one of them!” The heel of the other shoe flew away once it hit the ground with great force.

“You have quite the energy, considering you’re in your mid fifties and still sitting your ass down in an office with work loaded up to your throat.” Taeyong clicked his tongue, intertwined his fingers and threw his head back to rest his head on the armrest of his favorite couch while he lied down. “You should have gotten exhausted of life already like most depressed women at this age.”

“Do not speak to your mother like that, ungrateful bastard.” She was still boiling in frustration as she filled herself a glass of cold water with trembling hands.

“And you still call yourself a mother…” shaking his head, Taeyong inhaled sharply through his nose. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning. I’ve already rented my own apartment, the address of which I do not intend to share with you, although I’ll probably be spending more nights at the hospital than home. Anyway, thanks for everything you’ve done until now, dear mother.”

He slowly sat up and grabbed the luggage sitting behind the door as well as the newly bought coat he had gifted himself. His mother’s shouts and screams couldn’t stop him anymore. Taeyong had decided to start afresh and that was exactly what he was going to do.

“Doctor Kun, excuse my intrusion.” Taeyong invited himself in after knocking twice on his coworker’s office door.

Kun, the successor of his father’s greatest investment and Taeyong’s frenemy throughout the years of university and career, smiled at the person entering through the door. His office was quite dimly lit compared to the artificial lights of the corridors, something Taeyong still considered extremely dim compared to the previous hospital he worked at.

“Hello there, Doctor Taeyong. I’m pleased to see you here with me again. And number two again.” he chuckled, knowing fully well this fact regarding their positions would trigger Taeyong. However, it didn’t have the same effect on his rival as he had thought. Taeyong just smiled and sat on the chair in front of him.

“I want to work on Jaehyun’s case.” Taeyong raised his chin slightly while drumming his fingers on the mahogany desk as he rested against the cushiony chair in a laid back yet confident manner.

“Jaehyun?” Kun raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked and amused. “Taeyong, I’m flattered you want to take a weight off my shoulders but have you carefully read Jaehyun’s report?”

“I must confess, I didn’t read it entirely which is quite unprofessional of me. But I have to express my desire to work maybe along with you or alone in studying Jaehyun.” the rival’s reaction made Taeyong wonder what he had missed out from the quick page shuffling he was doing earlier at his own, well lit office. Right. He missed out on almost every detail listed under the caution section written in bold and colored in red.

“Jung Jaehyun,” Kun sat up, hands shoved deep inside his pockets “for your uneducated ass, is the primary suspect for a homicide. Or maybe a couple that we could still be unaware of. A psychopath at its finest.” and chuckled. “He is quite charming Taeyong. The best kind at manipulating every form of being. He could make an ant follow his orders if he wished. He has that much power and a lot of self control.”

“So?” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “If he’s here to be studied, then I will study him. I want to help him. Allow me to, Kun.”

“I’m getting the feeling you’re wanting to help yourself instead, Taeyong. Have you also committed a crime we’re not aware of?” Kun lifted his leg to sit on the edge of his desk, eyeing Taeyong’s movements from above.

“Not confessing to getting abused by my mother during my parent’s divorce is the worst crime I’ve ever committed.” sighing, Taeyong pushed himself off the chair and fixed his necktie. “Your answer is?”

“Jaehyun is all yours. But I want every single detail written down to me.” Kun couldn’t emphasize his words enough without sounding weird to Taeyong. “Even how his eyelashes are curled. I swear to God Taeyong if you find this funny and stupid, believe me you will become a victim. I’m not questioning your abilities, believe me on that.”

“For fuck’s sake, what if things are easier than what you’re making them? I bet you’re keeping him caged like an animal.” Taeyong walked toward the door, grabbing the doorknob tightly for a second before leaving.

“You have been warned.” the door was shut tight behind his back “And I assure you he’s living the life of a king!” while Kun’s voice could be heard clearly enough even a few feet away from the office.

Taeyong walked down the slightly chilly atmosphere of the hallways, up to the sixth floor as he casually looked inside the wards. Kun was right when he said they were living like kings.  The rooms on the sixth floor were nothing like the ones on the lower floors. They were designed so beautifully, no one would ever get bored in there. From what he had heard, they fit the preferences of each patient in the room and every tool was made of a material that would not serve as a sharp tool in case of emergencies. Every door had a plastic window that couldn’t be opened and they weren’t aligned to be facing the door of the patient staying in the ward in front of theirs.

The moment Taeyong took a right turn to enter the elevator, his eyes caught a glimpse of someone looking at him through the last plastic window. He was advised not to talk to his patients outside of consultation hours. But the thrill of Jaehyun’s face under the lit sign reading patient #127 couldn’t prevent him from walking the first step toward the lavender colored door.

An excited young man stood in front of him, smiling brightly and showing his dimples like he hung on them as the only attractive detail of his. Taeyong knew one thing for sure; warning signals were ringing louder in his head than all the firetrucks of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thiccjae is back again, now with a chaptered fic which I hope the god of fanfiction will help me finish.  
> This fic is weird but I hope I'll be able to bring it to you in a way that will blow your mind.  
> wink wink
> 
> Excuse my typos as these are not proofread (yet) and I am probably gonna write all the chapters in darkness with a tired brain during my insomniac nights.  
> Comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
